


Destiny

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explains to Danny that they were fated for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Beta by [**Simplyn2Deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) who is wonderful.  
>  2) Inspired by a screencap and a quote I gave it (noted in the end notes)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were, for if they were my property I would be posting their naughty adventures on You Tube on a regular basis.**

**++++++++++**

Steve was behind a crate watching Danny run across the floor of the warehouse to join him. Gunfire echoed in the air and Steve grabbed Danny and pulled him out of harm's way. He overbalanced and the two tumbled to the floor, Danny on top of Steve. It took Steve a moment to realize where his hands were (on Danny's ass) or what his hands were doing (groping). Once he did he pulled them away as if he'd burned them, pushed Danny up and away and sprang to his feet. 

Danny was about to say something when there was more gunfire over their heads and the moment was forgotten as the bad guys took precedence. 

Ten minutes later four smugglers were wounded, their wrists zip-tied and the two men faced each other. 

Once again Danny opened his mouth and again he was interrupted, this time by Chin, Kono and HPD. By the time his words were ready Steve was across the room filling their teammates in. Danny assisted in getting the bad guys out to the squad cars and then saw Steve leaning against the Camaro's hood. "Steve...."

Steve simply said, "We'll talk when we get back to the office," and went to the driver's side.

Danny stared at his empty hand completely dumbfounded; he didn't even realize he had handed the car keys off to Steve on autopilot. "I give up," he muttered to himself as he got in on the passenger side.

There was silence between them on the ride back, because Steve had somehow found the only radio station that played non-stop David Bowie and turned up the volume.

Danny didn't know what he should be more frightened of: The fact that Steve knew Bowie's music or that he also knew the lyrics to "Ziggy Stardust," "Heroes," and "Ashes to Ashes". After 15 minutes Danny reached for the dial but Steve slapped his hand away.

"Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole." Steve looked quite pleased with himself and smirked.

"I swear to all that's holy, Steven, that if you ever quote Dean Winchester again I am going to salt and burn your physical being." That got a laugh out of Steve, but that was about all Danny got. He huffed, wishing they were back at HQ already; he really wanted to know what was going on.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment they were inside Steve motioned Danny into his office and closed the door. "It was fate; it had to be." He lowered the blinds and sat on the edge of the desk.

Danny sat beside him. "What was fate?"

"You." Steve pointed to Danny. "Me." He pointed to himself. "Us."

"O-kay." Danny nodded even though he didn't have a clue as to whatever Steve was explaining. "We were fated to...." He waved his hands in the air.

"It fits into my palms perfectly, Danny." Steve held his hands out, palms up. "If that's not destiny, then what is?"

 

 

"Destiny?" Danny folded his arms against his chest. "Steve, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We were meant to be together, Danno." Steve purposely used the beloved nickname. "Your ass told me so." 

"Excuse me?" Danny stared at his partner as if Steve was nuts. "My **ass** told you that?"

Steve stood up and moved in front of Danny, grabbed him by his upper arms and pulled him to his feet. He then slid his arms around Danny's waist and moved his hands straight to Danny's ass. "See? Perfect fit." He moved his mouth to Danny's but kissed the air as Danny twisted out of his grasp. 

"Whoa there, GI Joe." Danny put his palms up. "You're going a little fast for me." 

"Am I now?" Steve took a step forward, Danny took a step back; this went on until Danny's back was against the wall. "I don't see you fleeing from my office screaming..." Steve leaned in, tongued Danny's ear and blew hot breath, "...sexual harassment."

"I love you." Danny stiffened the moment the words left his mouth; he hadn't meant to say them out loud. Yes, he and Steve had been sharing that endearment since the building collapse, but it had been casual; the tone with which Danny spoke the words now was anything but. 

Steve sensed the shift in mood and, knowing his partner as well as he did, figured it out. "I love you, too, Danno." It came out as a breathy sigh and his lips were upon Danny's before he could think about it. 

Danny pushed him away. "Steve, I can't."

"If this has to do with Amber, don't worry about it." Steve shrugged. "She said to tell you she wasn't into open relationships."

Danny opened his mouth to say something but Steve's tongue was there, slipping inside his mouth, and there was a moan (which came from him) and a grunt (which came from Steve), and then Danny was pretty much melting in Steve's arms - the kiss was that fucking good. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he brought them to Steve's biceps and held on. 

Steve's hands found their way to Danny's ass again; this time when he groped he yanked Danny towards him and arched his hips at the correct angle.

Existence as a whole ceased for Danny; there was only Steve. There were Steve's lips which were soft as silk; they had molded with Danny's on the first try. And Steve's hands which were kneading his ass; they apparently **were** a perfect fit. Then there was the feel of Steve's hardness rubbing against his. A moment after they broke for air Danny's hands wound in Steve's hair and he fused their lips together again.

There was moaning and grinding and a few more mentions of "I love you" in between kisses. And then Steve somehow managed to get Danny's pants undone and his palms found the bare flesh of Danny's ass. 

Danny slipped his arms over Steve's shoulders and matched each movement, and the next time they ripped their lips apart his head fell against the wall, baring his neck.

Steve nipped and sucked at the pulse point, hearing Danny's soft growls - and yes, that's what they were; Danny sounded like an animal in heat. "Danny...fuck...come for me."

"No...I don't have...oh God...." Danny moaned, "...no change of clothes...." 

"I can solve that." Steve moved his hands around, pushed Danny's pants further down, wrapped his hand around Danny's cock and jerked a few times, feeling the wetness of Danny's come on his hand. "Ahh yes...." Steve felt the rush of his own orgasm and couldn't care less about the wet spot forming in his crotch area. "Damn, babe, I haven't done that in...actually I've never come in my pants."

"Quit...." Danny caught his breath. "Quit stealing my endearments and would you care to explain when you had a conversation with Amber?" 

"I ran into her at Best Buy. It seems that after seeing us together she thought we were...together." Steve rested his forehead again Danny's. "Just like the rest of the island."

"Oh," Danny said sadly. "I hope...Steve, I didn't set out to hurt her."

"She's okay with it, Danno." Steve moved back but he still had one arm around Danny's waist. "She's got a thing for computers so I introduced her to Toast."

"Toast?"

"He was working that day and they hit it off pretty quickly. He said he had backstage passes to some group called..." Steve thought for a moment, "...The Wanted, she said cool, he asked me if you would break his legs and I told him only if he wasn't nice to her."

"I will, you know."

"I know you will, Danno."

"Steve, how are we going to get out of here looking like...." Danny waved his hands toward their pants.

Steve thought for a moment, went to his mini-fridge and took out a bottle of beer. He opened it and poured some on the front of his pants and did the same to Danny. "Oops; looks like I accidentally spilled some on the both of us. I guess we have to go home to change."

"You're a smart man." Danny framed Steve's face and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "A very smart man."

"Not that smart." Steve sighed. "It took me four years to figure things out." 

"I have clothes at your place and Grace doesn't need to be picked up for a few hours." Danny gave Steve the once over, pausing at his crotch. "How about we go make up for our mutual stupidity?"

"Okay, but Danny," Steve chewed on his lower lip for a moment, "I've never...I don't know what to do."

"Me neither," Danny laughed a little, "but I think we'll figure things out."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks later Grace was the 20th caller on a radio show and won a weekend trip for two to Disneyland. She and Danny had begged Steve to join them, but he was adamant about staying home. 

While waiting for the flight, Danny was growing antsy. "You're staying why?" He asked for the millionth time, trying his best not to be suspicious, but failing.

"I told you, I have things to do." For Steve, this meant moving boxes out of his spare room and painting it for Grace. 

They still hadn't told her about their relatively new relationship but intended to when Danny returned. What the men had done was decide to move in together (if Grace approved) and this would of course include her moving as well. Steve wanted the room prepared just in case.

"He promised me he's not going anywhere off Oah'u, Danno," Grace told him with a smile. "I believe him and you should, too."

"I've done a lot of things, Danny, but I've never flat-out lied." Steve palmed Danny's cheek. "And I certainly wouldn't lie to Grace."

"I know, babe." Danny's eyes darted to Grace and Steve removed his hand. 

"Uncle Steve," the little girl tugged on his shirt, "thank you for taking care of Mister Hoppy II, and don't forget to change his water twice a day and please don't forget to feed him."

Steve knelt down. "I'll even let your new bunny hop around the house and get some exercise." He gave her a hug. "Say hi to Mickey Mouse for me."

"I'll miss you, Uncle Steve." Grace squeezed him tightly. "And I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"And I promise next time you take a vacation I'll come along." He kissed the top of her head. "Take care of Danno on the plane. You know how he loves to fly." Steve let her go and stood up. "I'll see you on Sunday."

Danny so wanted to go to Steve and hold him, but now was not the time or the place. Or so Danny thought.

"You have to hug goodbye, too." Grace looked from one man to the other. "It's a rule."

"A rule, huh?" Steve nodded. "Well, as the head of Five-0 I shouldn't be breaking any rules." He slid his arms over Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'll miss you, Danny."

Danny's arms found their way around Steve's waist. "Me too, McGarrett."

When they broke apart Grace once again smiled at them. "You have to kiss also."

Steve winked at her, leaned down, whispered, "You can't break the rules either, Danno," and pressed his lips gently atop Danny's. 

Danny pulled out of Steve's arms and picked up his carry-on. "I should have known she'd figure things out about us."

"You're a smart kid," Steve told Grace, ruffling her hair.

"Of course," she smirked, "I'm a Williams." Grace took Danny by the hand. "Time to go, Danno."

As they walked onto the plane Danny turned back for a moment, seeing Steve making the same hand motions Danny himself had made their first time at the Petroglyphs - he made an air heart, saying I love you.

Once the door was shut Steve turned to leave and his phone vibrated, with a message from Danny. 

_Ku`u Lei_

"My beloved," Steve said to himself, and no, SEALs didn't cry, but the exhaust from planes could make anyone's eyes tear up. After the plane took off he headed for the car and passed a family that had just disembarked from a flight. They were attired in Disney clothing and they all looked extremely happy. He overheard the mother saying, "I'm so glad we went with them now; when they're older they won't want to spend much time with us."

Those words clinched it for him.

In a rare spur of the moment decision, Steve went to the counter and purchased a ticket to LAX. He wasn't going to miss any more time with his ohana.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this caption for the screencap: "It fits into the palms of my hands perfectly, Danny. If that's not destiny, then what is?" And the two lines of dialogue grew into this little fic.


End file.
